Mardi Gras
by animequeen69
Summary: It's Spring Break and the gang is going to Mardi Gras. will Garu and Pucca get together? will Abyo realize his feeling for Ching? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's Midafternoon and Sooga Village High School just got out for the day. It was Spring Break and both teachers and students were all in a hurry to get home. Teachers were running to their cars and talking on their phones, making plans for the weekend. Students grabbing bikes and skateboards, jumping into their cars and driving away. Among the crowd we see two boys walking out the school. One was dress in black pants with a black shirt with a red heart in the middle and whose hair is still in ponytails,the other one was wearing black pants with a white shirt, which he ripped off the minute he got outside. It was Garu and Abyo.

"Hell Yeah it's Spring Break, no more school, no more waking up early, no more homework for two weeks" Abyo said, pumping his fists and kicking his legs.

"Yeah and more training time" Garu said, excited

"How did I know you were going to say that Garu" Abyo said

"What" Garu said

"Dude, you need to light up man, for the last three vacations, all you did was train" Abyo said

"So?" Garu said

"So have some fun, Garu, look I've going to take you somewhere to have some fun and no training" Abyo said, grabbing Garu by his shoulders and saying "New Orleans"

"What!...Why New Orleans?" Garu asked, confused

"Mardi Gras" Abyo said, smiling running ahead

"What's Mardi Gras?" Garu asked catching up to him

The Scene cuts to black and we see two girls walking out of the school doors, wearing cheerleadering outfits. One had her hair down and the other one had her hair in pigtails. It was Pucca and Ching

"Yeah it's Spring Break, now I can not worry about school and can watch Abyo all day" Ching sighed, hearts floating around her head

"Yeah well good for you, at least your vacation is going to be fun, my uncles want me to help around the restaurant more and add more deliveries to my workload" Pucca said, disappointed

"What! No that's no fair" Ching said angrily

"Well what can I do about it" Pucca said

"You can tell them you already have other plans" said Ching

"But I don't already have other plans" said Pucca

"You can tell them I'm going away for Spring Break and you said you will come with me" Ching said

"Where?" asked Pucca

"Well there's this one place I've always wanted to go to but I never had the chance to go...so do you want to go? asked Ching

"Where" Pucca asked again

"Mardi Gras in New Orleans, it has floats, parties, and we could really have fun at this other side of New Orleans*, so are you in? Ching asked again

"Yeah it sounds like fun" Pucca said

Ching said "Great" and they walked off to go tell Pucca's uncles about their new plans for Spring Break

_***New Orleans has this place for 18 year Olds and Pucca and Ching are both 18 and Abyo and Garu are 19**_

So thanks for reading and please review. I will try to update as soon as I can cause I'm not that good at writing

So thanks and goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

Pucca and Ching are at the restaurant in Pucca's room, helping Pucca pack for the trip. After some serious begging Pucca's uncles agreed to let her go and now they're packing, first they're doing Pucca's room then they're going to Ching's house to do her room. They throw everything out of her closet onto the bed and are now looking for things to take for Pucca.

"So what about this" Pucca said, holding up a blue tank top with black short-shorts

"Yeah that'll be so cute" Ching said, from Pucca's bed putting the outfit in the suitcase

"And this" Pucca said, holding up a short sleeved black shirt with a white skirt

"Oh that's cool" Ching said, putting that in the case as well

"Man I'm so excited for this weekend" said Ching, "Parties, Boys, Drinks, Boys"

"You said that already" said Pucca, laughing

"Well it's true" said Ching, getting up and looking though the closet,"Oh you definitely need to take these with you" she said, grinning, holding up a black teddy with red lace and some sexy underwear and bras, "You know, for some "late night" partying"

"Oh I don't know, I was kinda saving them and myself for Garu" said Pucca, nervously

"Wait you never done it? you're a virgin? girl, you're not getting any younger you need to forget about Garu and have some fun, you know? get laid" said Ching, grinning

"Well what about you,Ching have you done it before? said Pucca

Ching just looked down at the floor

"Wait you have? who? where? said Pucca

"At my house while my Dad was working, and no one you know" said Ching "it was no one special, it was just because I wanted to be ready"

"For what" said Pucca

"For sex with Abyo" said Ching

"Why" said Pucca

"I just have a feeling Abyo wants a experienced woman, you know? maybe that why he never wanted me"

"Ching that can't be true" said Pucca

"Well don't wonder about me, Pucca" said Ching "I got a plan to have some fun this weekend"

"Really? How?" said Pucca

"You're see" said Ching, smiling

**The scene cuts to black and the screen cuts to downstairs of the restaurant where Abyo and Garu are eating, making plans for the Mardi Gras weekend**

"So you're all packed, right?" said Garu

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" said Abyo, waving his hand around

Garu just stared at him

"Yes" said Abyo

"Ok so first thing we got to do when we get there is to check in our hotel and..." said Garu

"No the first thing we need to do is buy some beads" Abyo interpreted

"Why do we need beads for" said Garu

"For all the ladies flashing their titties at us" said Abyo, jumping up and ripping off his shirt

Garu rolled his eyes "Ok, fine whatever"

"Man we are going to every party over there and we are going to meet a lot a girls" said Abyo, drooling

Garu rolled his eyes again

Please Review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I didn't want to bored you writing about the whole airplane stuff so I going to start with Ching and Pucca at the hotel in New Orleans. So on to the story...**

"OMG I can't believe we're really here" Ching said, looking around

"I know I can't believe we're here either" Pucca said, looking around also

The hotel lobby was huge, it had a high ceiling, white walls with huge paintings on them, a piano, red carpet, elevators, golden countertops, and stairs

Pucca and Ching walked up to the counter, "May I help you, ladies" said the guy

"Yes we like to check in please" said Ching, "We called ahead and booked a room"

"What's the name for the room" the guy said, taping in his computer

"Ching" said Ching

"Yes here it is" the guy said,"A two week stay in a two bedroom suite with connecting doors, right?"

"Yes" Pucca and Ching said

"Ok here your keys" said the guy,"Your room number is 212, enjoy your stay at the Days Inn Hotel, this man will take your bags to your room"

"Thank you" said Ching and Pucca

Pucca and Ching walked to the stairs, taking them one at a time, to the second floor where they meet up with the the guy with their luggage, they said thanks and opened their room door

"Wow" both Ching and Pucca said

The room had brown carpet, a flat screen TV, a big queen size bed, with a two chair table, a mirror ceiling with a view of the pool from the patio, and with a bathroom at the side of the room

"Oh My God this is incredible, Pucca look at this!" said Ching

"I know, it's amazing" said Pucca,"I'll go check out my room and perhaps take a shower"

"Yeah you know I do that too" said Ching, "Bye Pucca"

"Bye Ching" Pucca got her suitcase and went to her room

Ching got a few clothes from her suitcase and went to the bathroom

**The Scene cut to the hotel lobby, where Garu and Abyo was entering and going to the desk to sign in**

"Wow this place is the shit" said Abyo

"Yeah it's awesome" said Garu

"Hey counter guy, we're here to check in" said Abyo

"What's the name for the room" said the guy

"Abyo" said Abyo

"Yep here it is, two rooms with king size beds and flat screen TVs booked for two weeks" said the guy

"Yes, sir" said Garu

"Yeah that is a week away" said the guy

"What" said Abyo and Garu

"Abyo!" yelled Garu

"What, No no no, I made it for this week" said Abyo

"That's not what it say here" said the guy, tapping his computer "Sorry sir"

"What are we going to do, Abyo" said Garu

"I don't know" said Abyo

"Hey sorry for the inconvenience, but if you like, we do have a extra room" said the guy "Here the keys and this man will carry your luggage with you to your room"

"Really thank you, thank you" said Garu

Garu and Abyo, with their luggage stepped into the elevator and the door has just closed when a other guy behind the counter came out

"Hey do you know where the extra set of keys for room 212 went" said the other guy

"Yeah I'd just give they to those two gentlemen there" said the first guy

"What why you do that" said the 2nd guy

"Because they need a room because of a little mishap in the computers" said the 1st guy "Why"

"Because some people are in that room already" said the 2nd guy

"Oops" said the 1st guy

**The scene cuts to room 212 where Abyo and Garu are opening the room door**

"Wow" said Garu

"Yeah this is awesome" said Abyo

"I'm going to check out my room" said Garu

"Ok dude see ya" said Abyo

**Just then the bathroom door opened with Ching coming out in a towel..**

"Ahhhhh" said Ching

"Ahhhhh" said Pucca, the sound coming from the other room

"Ahhhhh" said Abyo and Garu

**Please Review :-)**


End file.
